Ron's A Prat
by madam loon
Summary: fun little one-shot, that I wrote a while ago.


Author's Note: this one shot starts off when Hermione storms out of the room in the 6th book on page 302

Author's Note: this one shot starts off when Hermione storms out of the room in the 6th book on page 302.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ron's a prat! _Thought Hermione to herself, while she attempted to find a place where she could be alone and cry silently. But having blurry eyes with your head down and not looking where your going is a difficult task to accomplish even when one is not in an emotional state. So Hermione had the misfortune to run into someone who had just walked down the marble staircase leading to the Gryffindor Tower, thankfully said person caught her before she hit the floor.

_Oh, great. Just bloody fantastic, Hermione, now someone who you don't even know thinks you're a complete klutz, _Hermione scolded herself in her own sarcastic thoughts.

The "someone" in question was none other than Cormac McLaggen, a tall rather dark and strikingly handsome young man who wanted to be alone instead of attending the celebration party in Gryffindor Tower.

Where Ron was currently sucking the face off of Lavender Brown, which was probably what was bothering Hermione, I mean c'mon he might be a guy but he's not _blind, _especially when it came to Hermione; who he had started to notice after fourth year for her intelligence and unwavering friendship to almost anyone.

"Are you alright?" he asked Hermione as he pulled slightly back from her, holding her face in his hands to wipe the tears from her amazing chocolate eyes.

Hermione was a little astonished and afraid to answer –having realized who was holding and talking to her in such a sweet matter –especially after what had happened during his try–outs for Gryffindor Keeper.

Hermione quickly wiped the residue the tears had created on her face, slightly pull back from him and replied in a meek and embarrassed voice, "yes I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hermione, I might be male but I'm not completely out of the loop or unobservant, I know that you have a crush on the –he paused here and added "moron" under his breath but voiced –current Gryffindor Keeper." He murmured softly, looking into her eyes, unable to pull away from the agonized look contained in their depths, leaning a little over her.

"Yes…um…well", began Hermione weakly before saying in a little incensed tone "Now, see here, I didn't say anything about you being male and unperceptive, besides I barely know who you are, so please let go of me!"

Cormac smiled slightly under the golden glow of the lanterns hanging in the empty corridor, "No" he said as simply as saying "pleasant night", his arms tightening around her to trap her in his embrace

"Excuse me" – started Hermione scandalized but was cut off by Cormac saying just as softly as before: "He doesn't deserve you, you need someone who knows what to say to make you laugh even when your down, someone who tries to take away the pain, instead of add to it, and someone who loves you and knows how to show it." He finished almost breathless, his right hand a fraction of an inch away from her face, his other hand gently placed in her bushy hair twisting the silky strands in his fingers, his eyes boring into hers.

Hermione was speechless she didn't even know him that well but he certainly knew her, she didn't speak for a minute or so just standing like that in his arms, their gazes locked.

Hermione glanced up and noticed some mistletoe above them she gave a small gasp, which caused Cormac to glance up as well, a reckless gleam in his eyes.

Hermione took her gaze off of the mistletoe and noticed how close he had gotten to her, his eyes playful as he slowly pulled his face down to hers, his lips made the smallest contact at first, his eyes still on hers, before she wrapped her arms around his neck fully participating in his kiss.

Cormac gently nibbled her lower lip and traced his tongue to soothe the offense causing her to gasp he took that opportunity to plunge into her mouth, stroking her tongue in a slow, sensuous way that took her breath away, in an attempt to bring him closer she led her hands glide into his dark wiry locks.

Breathing became next near to impossible while they were kissing each other senseless, slowly Cormac pulled back from her, gave her a sweet lingering peck on the lips before sighing and loosening his grip on Hermione.

Gradually, breath filled their starved lungs while they both giggled like naughty school children before both walking hand-in-hand to Gryffindor.


End file.
